La vie de Susan
by mangafana
Summary: Susan est morte et retourne à Narnia retrouver sa famille. Elle raconte sa vie de femme, de mère et de grand-mère. Tiens compte des 7 livres et des deux films. One-shot.


Titre : La vie de Susan

Auteur : mangafana

Bêta sans qui je ne serais rien :Arianrhod34 (merci encore pour tout !)

Disclaire : c'est pas à moi.

Après la bataille finale qui détruisit la Narnia que tous connaissaient, Aslan avait recréé une nouvelle Narnia et avait remis les enfants Pevensies sur le trône. Les trois enfants Pevensies, Peter, Edmund et Lucy régnaient donc sur ce nouveau Narnia dont leurs sujets étaient les anciens rois de Narnia et leurs familles, qui étaient bons et qui s'étaient illustrés ainsi que les habitants bons, généreux et gentils qui avaient vécu à Narnia, à n'importe quelle époque.

Pour régner justement, Peter le magnifique avait instauré un conseil des rois ou chaque roi était présent aux réunions et où ils pouvaient tous donner leur opinion sur les questions et la gouvernance du royaume. Ainsi, même si le dernier mot revenait aux rois et reine des temps anciens, toutes les opinions étaient écoutées. Peter avait créé ce conseil car lui, comme Edmund et Lucy se rendaient compte qu'ils ne voyaient pas tous les aspects de chaque situation. Quand ils régnaient à 4, il y avait souvent des disputes mais tous les points étaient abordés. A 3, ils se rendaient bien compte qu'il leur manquait une voix, un point de vue, une présence, une oreille … leur sœur Susan la douce leur manquait mais personne n'évoquait jamais son absence devant les grands rois car elle avait trahi Narnia en l'oubliant et Peter avait décrété depuis lors qu'il n'avait qu'une seule sœur, et que c'était Lucy.

Un jour, alors qu'une dispute faisait rage au conseil des rois pour savoir s'il fallait planter des azalées ou des hortensias dans les allées du parc du château (oui, ce nouveau Narnia était très calme et très pacifique), Aslan apparu dans la salle. A son arrivé, tous se levèrent et s'inclinèrent. Aslan regarda toutes les têtes baissées puis déclara :

« Rois et reine de Narnia, dans 10 jours très précisément, je reviendrais. J'apparaîtrais dans la salle du trône et je souhaite que soient présentes toutes les personnes qui ont connues les 4 grands rois du temps de l'ancien Narnia. A cette occasion, je vous apporterais une surprise. » et le roi d'au-delà des mers disparut.

Les rois et reine se posaient tous des questions mais personne n'osa aller contre la volonté du grand roi et 10 jours plus tard, une cinquantaine de personnes étaient réunies dans la salle du trône, en attente de l'arrivée du grand lion.

Finalement, celui-ci apparu avec, allongée sur son dos, une vieille femme en tenue de nuit, qui s'agrippait de toutes ses maigres forces à la crinière du lion. Finalement arrivée, elle glissa et tomba par terre. Peter se précipita, ne souhaitant pas que la nouvelle arrivante se soit blessée en tombant. En s'agenouillant près d'elle, Peter eut une impression bizarre et plus encore quand la femme se jeta à son cou en pleurant et en disant :

« Peter, tu m'as tant manqué, quel bonheur de te revoir. » Peter regarda, éberlué, Aslan et celui-ci, dans un sourire, souffla sur la vieille femme. Celle-ci rajeuni subitement et retrouva ses beaux et longs cheveux bruns et sa peau, son éclat de ses 20 ans. Devant lui se trouvait sa sœur oubliée, Susan la douce. Lentement, il repoussa la jeune femme et se leva, la regardant de travers. Il avait été rejoint par le roi Edmund et la reine Lucy qui regardaient la nouvelle arrivante d'un drôle d'air.

« Qu'est-ce que cela signifie Aslan ? Susan ne fait plus partie de notre famille. Nous l'avons reniée le jour ou elle a dit que Narnia n'existait pas, qu'il s'agissait d'un jeu et que nous devions grandir et oublier ces idées fantasques.

-Peter …

-Laissez-moi lui expliquer ma chère. » déclara Aslan en se plaçant devant la pauvre reine toute désorientée.

« Rois et reine des anciens temps, laissez moi vous expliquer ce qui s'est réellement passé. Quand vous êtes retournés dans votre monde, à la fin de votre deuxième séjour à Narnia, vous parliez tous beaucoup des aventures que vous y aviez vécues, des gens que vous aviez rencontrés et des anecdotes passées. Vous aviez visiblement tout oublié de mes consignes de prudence et vous ne prêtiez pas attention au monde qui vous entourait et à ce que les gens entendaient. Plus le temps passait et plus les gens s'interrogeaient. Vos parents, vos professeurs, tous se posaient des questions, quel est ce monde, qui est Aslan, un castor qui parle, impossible ! Et ce peu de prudence vous éloignait de votre monde alors que je vous y avais renvoyé pour que vous vous y intégriez plus encore. J'ai ensuite renvoyé Edmund et Lucy à Narnia, avec Eustache, parce que je savais que le roi Caspian avait besoin d'eux et à leur retour, Narnia était plus présent dans vos conversations que n'importe quoi d'autre dans votre monde, comme vos études ou vos amis … vos trop peu nombreux amis. Alors un soir, alors que Susan était seule éveillée dans la maison et qu'elle se trouvait dehors, sous la pergola, à regarder les étoiles, je l'ai rejointe et nous avons discuté. Je lui ai expliqué mes inquiétudes et elle les a comprises. Pourquoi l'ai-je contactée elle plutôt que Lucy, qui avait toujours été ma favorite ? Parce que depuis quelques temps déjà, elle partageait mon inquiétude à votre propos. Elle m'a proposé de vous parler et de vous rappeler à l'ordre mais je savais que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Alors je lui ai donné un rôle bien plus compliqué, bien plus rude. Je lui ai demandé de se faire détester de vous en prétendant ne pas connaître de Narnia et en se forçant à fréquenter des jeunes femmes superficielles. Elle a exécuté ma demande, la mort dans l'âme car elle savait que cela l'éloignerait à jamais de vous mais que ainsi, elle vous préserverait. Elle jouait ainsi votre garde fou en disant haut et fort que Narnia n'était qu'un jeu, elle faisait comprendre aux personnes qui vous épiaient que vous aviez juste quelques difficultés à grandir mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'inquiétant. Ainsi elle se fit détestée.

-Je l'ai fait pour votre bien, je ne voulais pas que vous ayez des problèmes avec les parents ou autres. Votre attitude était bien étrange et j'ai souvent paré les interrogations des autres en inventant des règles farfelues pour jouer à ce jeu, Narnia. Quand vous êtes morts, j'ai compris que la dernière bataille avait eu lieu et que je n'avais pas été appelé, encore une fois pour sauver les apparences. J'ai tellement pleuré, de peine de vous avoir perdu et d'avoir perdu l'estime de Narnia en n'étant pas appelée. D'autant qu'alors que vous me laissiez seule, je me retrouvais tout à fait seule car nos parents mourraient également.

-Morts ? Nous ? Mais … et les parents ?

-Je vois que vous n'aviez jamais fait le lien, je vais vous expliquer. La première fois que nous sommes partis, c'était la guerre, on nous avait envoyé à la compagne pour nous éviter les bombardements ... ça n'a pas empêché les allemands d'atteindre la maison dans laquelle nous étions et nous sommes morts. La deuxième fois, le train à déraillé alors que nous l'attendions à la gare, nous tuant sur le coup. La troisième fois, quand Edmund, Lucy et Eustache sont partis, la chaudière de la maison de tante Alberta à explosé, et quand Eustache et Jill sont parti pour aider le prince Rilian, ils avaient été battus à mort par leurs « camarades ». Enfin, pour la fois où vous vous êtes tous retrouvés sur Narnia pour la dernière bataille j'imagine, vous étiez tous dans un train, et ce train à percuté celui où nos parents se trouvaient. Comprenez-vous ? Pour accéder à Narnia, il faut mourir. Et cette fois-ci, vous êtes tous morts en me laissant seule.

-Alors nos parents sont morts aussi ?

-Le jour même de votre mort et je me suis retrouvée totalement seule au monde. Ce fut très dur pour moi …

-Susan, excuse nous, nous ignorions totalement que tu jouais un rôle pour nous préserver, nous t'avons méprisée et éloignée de nous sans savoir.

-c'était le but chère petite sœur. Mais je ne vous en tiens pas rigueur, je sais que j'ai très bien jouée la petite garce superficielle. » Lucy se jeta dans les bras de sa sœur et déclara :

« Comment avons-nous pu penser ça de toi alors que tu es Susan la douce, ça n'a aucun sens, nous avons vraiment été idiots. Pardonne-nous.

-Tout est pardonné et oublié, ne t'inquiète pas. » déclara la douce Susan en baisant les joues pleines de larmes de sa petite sœur et en ouvrant grands ses bras pour que Edmund puisse y plonger et avoir également un gros câlin. Une fois cela fait, Edmund se recula un peu et tous se tournèrent vers Peter. Celui-ci semblait indécis, ne sachant que faire. Finalement, il s'approcha et serra sa sœur qui lui avait tant manqué dans ses bras. Il murmura à son oreilles quelques mots que personne ne put entendre mais Susan eut un bref rire et l'on vit alors des larmes de soulagement s'échapper de ses yeux et elle se serra plus encore dans les grands bras forts de son frère.

Finalement, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte et discrètement essuya ses pleurs. Elle fit un sourire à ses frères et sœur, qui chacun vint appliquer un baiser sur sa joue, la reconnaissant à nouveau comme leur sœur et une grande reine. La famille Pevensies était reconstruite.

Elle vit alors arriver devant elle le roi Caspian X, son premier amour. Il était accompagné d'une femme magnifique et d'un homme qui lui ressemblait traits pour traits. Elle lui fit un sourire puis vit qu'il semblait gêné :

« Votre majesté … je dois vous avouer quelque chose …

-Roi Caspian, je vois que vous avez une belle famille à vos côtés !

-oui, pardonnez-moi … je … comme vous le constatez, je me suis marié et …

-Je vois votre embarras et je le comprends, je me suis moi-même mariée après notre rencontre, et j'ai aimé passionnément mon mari.

-Oui, j'aime ma femme et je ne voudrais pas que vous en preniez ombrage.

-n'ayez crainte, vous et moi nous sommes aimés passionnément et notre amour était sincère, mais il était aussi brûlant qu'il a été fugace. Une fois revenue dans mon monde, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à vous oublier, mais je l'ai fait, comme vous. J'espère d'ailleurs que vous aurez la gentillesse de me narrer votre rencontre.

-votre frère et votre sœur ne vous ont rien dit ?

-Edmund et Lucy ? Ah, je comprends, c'est donc lors de leur dernier voyage à Narnia que vous et votre épouse vous êtes rencontrés ? Sans doute par égard pour moi, ils ne m'ont rien dit. Quelques temps avaient dû passer pour vous mais bien peu pour nous et mes sentiments étaient encore vif. Je leur en sais gré (elle se tourna pour regarder ses cadets en souriant en disant cette phrase) mais je suis curieuse de vos aventures à présent, j'attends votre récit avec impatience.

-Je vous conterais cela, mais sachez déjà que votre frère et votre sœur ont fait preuve d'une vaillance et d'une adresse qui vous faisait honneur et qui vous aurait rendu fière, votre cousin Eustache s'est transformé pendant ce séjour en un jeune homme fier et courageux.

-Je l'ai toujours su que sous ses airs de gamin peureux se cachait un fier guerrier. Après tout, il a le sang des Pevensies dans les veines. » Dit la reine Susan en échangeant un regard complice avec le roi Caspian et en faisant un grand sourire à son cousin qui rougit sous le compliment. Peter intervient :

« Susan, viens donc t'asseoir et raconte nous ta vie, après tout, nous avons plus de 60 ans à rattraper. Tu as dit que tu t'étais mariée ?

-Oui, je vais vous raconter ça. »

La reine Susan s'approcha des 4 grands trônes et prit sa place. Son frère ainé à sa droite et sa petite sœur à sa gauche, chacun lui tenant une main. Edmund s'installa à ses pieds, une main sur son genou et son visage tourné vers elle. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit installé, visiblement, tous ses anciens amis voulaient connaître sa vie. Elle remarqua dans l'assistance monsieur Tumnus, monsieur et madame castor, ses amis qu'elle s'était fait pendant son règne ainsi que ceux découverts pendant son second séjour à Narnia. On ramena des fauteuils qu'on installa près des trônes et les plus jeunes s'installèrent devant tout le monde, assis à même le sol. Susan sourit, accompagnée de sa famille et de ses amis, cela lui rappela les longues soirées d'hivers, devant le feu de cheminé, à raconter des histoires à ses enfants et à ses petits enfants.

« Quand vous êtes morts, j'étais tellement triste, je n'avais plus personne, ni vous, ni les parents … je ne l'ai pas supporté, je suis partie, j'ai quitté l'Angleterre et me suis exilée aux Etats-Unis. Avec l'héritage de notre famille, j'ai pu reprendre mes études, et même faire un cycle universitaire, le tout sans avoir à travailler à côté, ce qui m'aurait ralenti dans mes études. Une fois mes diplômes obtenus, je suis devenue professeur d'université, en tant que professeur d'histoire. Dans mon travail, j'ai rencontré beaucoup de monde mais une personne m'a plus particulièrement marquée. Il s'appelait Edouard Langphorth. Il était un peu plus grand que moi, mais assez mince, des cheveux bruns foncés plaqués en arrière et des lunettes sur le nez. Toujours bien habillé et il était d'une extrême gentillesse. Et aussi d'une extrême maladresse. Dès que nous nous sommes rencontrés, nous nous sommes plût.

-Plût ? Un binoclard maladroit et toi ?

-Edmund, je sais que ça peut être difficile à comprendre mais il avait une chose que n'avaient pas les autres. J'avais rencontré bien des hommes avant lui, des hommes peut-être mieux que lui, mais il n'y avait que lui qui m'intéressait. Les autres hommes avaient beau être bien faits, grands et musclés, charmants, riches ou autre, lui, il me faisait rire… je crois que je n'ai jamais autant ri de toute ma vie qu'en sa compagnie.

-Il te faisait rire ?

-Et c'est comme ça qu'il m'a séduite. Il était professeur à l'université avec moi, dans une matière proche de la mienne, l'archéologie. Tous les jours, quand je le rencontrais dans les couloirs, il faisait tomber quelque chose, que ce soit ses livres ou son café, une fois, alors que je passais près de lui, il a failli lâcher un os de dinosaure qu'il transportait. Heureusement, un étudiant passait par là et à rattrapé le précieux objet juste à temps. Il se mit à rougir et à bafouiller, à s'excuser. Finalement, j'allais le voir et le raccompagnais jusqu'à sa salle de classe, c'est moi qui transportait l'os, ainsi, je m'assurais qu'il ne le ferait pas tomber à nouveau. Sur le chemin, nous discutâmes et il m'avoua que je le troublais au plus haut point. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ma seule vue le faisait devenir si maladroit et il insista sans que je le croie. Il fallut qu'il se prenne de plein fouet une porte dans la figure, qu'il n'avait pas vue car il me regardait, pour que je le crois enfin. Je ris tellement cette fois ci. Il m'invita alors à dîner un soir chez lui, prétextant que s'il me fréquentait assez, ça lui passerait sûrement. J'acceptais, un peu sous le charme, j'avoue. Un soir, je me rendis donc chez lui. Il m'ouvrit la porte en tablier sale et tout décoiffé, il venait juste de mettre le plat au four. Il se débarbouilla rapidement et nous servit du vin … en chemin, il brisa un verre et dû repartir s'en chercher un. Nous passâmes alors à table et tandis qu'il apportait sur la table le plat de gratin dauphinois qu'il avait préparé, le plat lui échappa des mains et se brisa au sol. Il était mortifié, il n'avait plus rien à me proposer, mais je riais tant de ses mésaventures que je me fichais de ne rien manger. Finalement, il sorti une barquette de glace du congélateur, me donna une cuillère, et nous mangeâmes à deux ce délicieux repas. Nous parlâmes beaucoup et nous nous plûmes sincèrement. Par la suite, nous nous fréquentâmes régulièrement et finalement, il me demanda en mariage. J'acceptais. Edouard et moi nous nous aimions passionnément.

-Alors tu t'es finalement mariée à un péquenaud. Etrange, je pensais que tu te marierais avec un homme beau, grand, costaud et riche. Au lieu de ça, tu as pris un gringalet universitaire et binoclard.

-Edmund, tu es vraiment un sale rustre. L'amour ne se commande pas.

-Lucy à raison Edmund. Et puis laisse donc Susan finir son histoire.

-Merci Peter. Edouard et moi nous marièrent donc. Nous avons acheté une jolie maison et nous avions un bon travail, nous étions extrêmement heureux. Mais nous le devinrent plus encore par la suite. Je tombais enceinte. J'eu d'abord un fils, que nous nommions Andrew, puis un autre fils, un an après, Jack, puis un troisième fils, deux ans plus tard, James, et pour finir, une petite fille, que je nommais Shirley. Shirley se portait bien à la naissance malheureusement, après cet accouchement, j'appris que je ne pourrais plus donner naissance, la dernière délivrance avait été trop éprouvante pour mon corps. Mais qu'importe, nous étions alors extrêmement heureux. Je parlais souvent de vous à mes enfants. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils vous oublient alors je leur racontais souvent l'histoire des 4 enfants Pevensies qui découvraient un monde étrange nommé Narnia dans un placard. Ils raffolaient de cette histoire et me la réclamaient souvent, et comme vous vous en doutez, je la leur racontais toujours avec un immense plaisir. Mais surtout, ainsi, je me disais que même si je venais à mourir, vous, vous existeriez toujours au moins dans leur cœur et leur mémoire. Notre plus grande peine à Edouard et à moi arriva trois ans après la naissance de Shirley … celle-ci mourut de la rougeole. J'ai été inconsolable pendant plusieurs mois mais Edouard a été formidable. Il s'est occupé de la maison, des enfants et de son travail à l'université en plus de prendre soin de moi. Pendant un mois je ne fis rien, je pleurais juste. Puis un jour, Jack est venu me voir et m'a dit qu'il voulait un câlin de sa maman qui lui manquait et là j'ai réalisé, j'avais peut-être perdu un enfant mais j'en avais toujours 3 à m'occuper, en plus d'un mari maladroit. Je repris du poil de la bête et surmontait ma dépression.

-Ta vie n'a pas été toute rose ma pauvre sœur. Un parent ne devrait jamais voir mourir son enfant.

-C'est bien vrai Peter. Mais la vie continue, et nous continuions donc. Notre vie passa doucement, calmement, avec des hauts et des bas mais Edouard et moi nous aimions forts et nous savions que nous pouvions tout surmonter. Des années passèrent et un autre malheur s'abattit sur notre famille. Notre puiné, James, mourut à l'âge 19 ans d'un accident de moto alors qu'il commençait tout juste sa carrière d'acteur. Ce fut aussi un moment pénible mais je surmontais ça également. Nous avions toujours deux fils de qui il fallait s'occuper. Andrew avait alors 22 ans et il était en plein cycle universitaire. Il voulait être professeur, comme son père et moi, mais son domaine de prédilection était les mathématiques. Jack avait 20 ans et lui avait déjà fini ses études d'ébéniste et il était apprenti dans un atelier non loin de la maison. Nous étions très fiers de nos enfants. Peu de temps après, à peu de mois d'intervalle, nos deux fils épousèrent de jeunes femmes charmantes et brillantes et une très grande joie arriva rapidement. La femme de Jack donna naissance à un petit garçon. J'étais grand-mère. C'était magnifique. Ils l'appelèrent Peter, en l'honneur de leur oncle disparu.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, et un an après, naissaient les jumeaux Edmund et Lucy, enfants de Andrew et de Sybille.

-C'est vrai ? Oh, c'est super.

-Et quelques mois plus tard, naissaient également les jumeaux Arthur et Alexandre, fils de Jack et de Mélinda, suivi de peu par Angélina, la petite dernière de mon aîné. Finalement, je me retrouvais avec 6 petits enfants et j'étais aux anges.

-Oh, j'aurais adoré rencontrer ma petite homonyme. Elle devait être mignonne.

-Etant petite, elle était aussi vaillante et espiègle que tu l'étais, et en grandissant, elle est devenue aussi belle que tu l'es maintenant. » déclara Susan en caressant la joue de sa sœur qui lui avait tant manqué. Lucy rougit et fit un sourire tendre à sa grande sœur retrouvée.

« Bien sûr, comme vous vous en doutez, quand j'avais mes petits-enfants, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de narrer les aventures des enfants Pevensies à Narnia mais la reine Susan avait disparue. A la place, je racontais les aventures de Peter le magnifique, de Lucy la vaillante, d'Edmund le sage, d'Alexandre le malin, d'Arthur le robuste et de Angélina la malicieuse. Je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie que depuis que j'avais des petits enfants et les noëls ou étaient rassemblés toute ma famille sont mes meilleurs souvenirs. Mais le temps passait et je ne rajeunissais pas. Edouard était toujours un mari plein d'attention et nous nous aimions très fort. Les enfants avaient quitté le foyer depuis longtemps et plus mes petits enfants grandissaient, moins ils venaient nous voir. Avant que nous ne nous en rendions compte, Edouard et moi étions devenus des vieillards. Un hiver, j'eu une angine qui se transforma par la suite en fluxion de poitrine. Je vécu pendant quelques temps avec puis à l'âge de 78 ans, je mourus de cette même affliction et je vous rejoignis. »

Les enfants Pevensies s'approchèrent de leur sœur retrouvée et tous la câlinèrent.

Le temps passa et Susan avait pleinement retrouvé son statut de reine. Elle était totalement reconnue en tant que reine des anciens temps par tous les habitants de ce nouveau Narnia. Elle mit tout de même un certain temps pour se réadapter à son statut, à ses frères et sœur mais il était évident, maintenant qu'elle était revenue, qu'elle avait pleinement sa place ici et qu'avant son retour, il manquait clairement quelque chose à la fratrie.

Un an passa et tout était pour le mieux. Susan et Caspian étaient devenus les meilleurs amis et on les voyait souvent l'un avec l'autre mais jamais quiconque n'avait pensé qu'il puisse y avoir entre eux quelque chose de différent que de l'amitié. Caspian aimait bien trop sa femme et Susan ne faisait que se languir de son époux.

Un jour, en plein conseil des rois, Aslan apparut. Il avait sur son dos un homme très âgé et allongé de tout son long sur le roi d'au-delà des mers. Il semblait inconscient. Susan poussa un cri en voyant cet homme et se leva pour se précipiter vers les nouveaux arrivants. Sous les yeux de ses frères et sœur et des autres rois, elle s'agenouilla près d'Aslan et fit délicatement glisser le corps du vieil homme sur ses genoux. Elle le tint serré contre elle et s'écria, les yeux pleins de larmes :

« Est-ce qu'il est mort ?

-Oui, cher enfant, c'est pour cela que je l'ai emmené. Je savais qu'il te manquait et que tu dépérissais sans lui, aussi j'ai attendu son dernier souffle avant de te le ramener.

-Mais je croyais qu'il fallait croire en Narnia pour venir ici ?

-Exact Roi suprême, vous avez totalement raison.

-Mais il est mort, pouvez vous le ramener à la vie ?

-Bien sûr, et il retrouvera aussi ses 20 ans, comme tout le monde ici. » Aslan souffla sur l'homme, inconscient et allongé sur les genoux de Susan la douce et devant les yeux de l'assistance, mais surtout, devant une Susan au bord des larmes, l'homme rajeuni, ses cheveux se teintèrent en brun foncé, sa peau se défripa et finalement, apparut devant tout le monde, un homme de 20 ans, avec des lunettes miraculeusement apparues sur son nez, dans un pyjama jaune rayé de rouge. Finalement, le jeune homme prit sa première inspiration, à la plus grande joie de l'ainée des reines, puis il papillonna des yeux. Il finit par les ouvrir et laissa son regard circuler sur tous les visages l'entourant. Il regarda enfin vers le haut et vit une belle jeune femme aux cheveux longs penchée sur lui, le regardant de ces beaux yeux bleus plein de larme :

« Susan, c'est bien toi ?

-Edouard, je suis tellement heureuse de te retrouver. » déclara la jeune reine en se jetant dans les bras de son époux. Edouard sera contre lui le corps redevenu jeune de la femme de sa vie puis regarda à nouveau autour de lui. Il fit un léger arrêt sur Aslan puis dit à voie basse :

« Susan, il y a un lion qui nous regarde … c'est normal ? » Susan éclata de rire et ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que Peter, Edmund et Lucy se rendirent compte que depuis qu'elle était revenue, ils n'avaient pas une fois entendu son rire.

« Oui, c'est normal, c'est Aslan.

-Aslan ? Alors je suis à Narnia ? Je le savais, je le savais que ça existait.

-Comment le savais-tu ?

-Quand tu racontais cette histoire aux enfants, tu étais si passionnée que tu ne te rendais compte de rien de ce qui t'entourais. Tu étais totalement absorbée et tu avais l'air de tellement y croire … je te connais, je sais que tu ne mens jamais, et si tu racontais ces aventures avec tant de conviction, c'est que tu les avais vécus. J'en étais persuadé, alors j'en ai conclu que Narnia existait. J'en suis venu à la conclusion qu'on ne pouvait excéder à Narnia qu'en mourant et quand tu nous as quittés, j'ai prié pour que tu te retrouve ici … en revanche, je ne pensais pas y arriver moi-même.

-Si je t'ai fait venir ici, fils d'Adam, c'est parce que je savais que tu manquais à la reine Susan et que tu l'aimes sincèrement. Comme tu crois en Narnia, je savais que tu pourrais venir ici sans problème. Je vous laisse, rois et reines, prenez soin de ce nouvel arrivant. » Déclara Aslan en faisant demi-tour et en disparaissant dans le soleil couchant.

Susan embrassa une fois encore son mari, les yeux embués de larmes, puis elle l'aida à se lever. Celui-ci eut un léger vertige, après tout, ne venait-il pas de mourir puis de renaître en même pas une heure ? Il regarda alors tous ces hommes qui le fixaient puis l'un d'eux, un homme blond au corps robuste et au regard et au port fier, le torse bombé et la tête droite, s'approcha de lui et lui tendit la main :

« Je suis le roi Peter, le roi suprême de Narnia.

-Oh, le frère de Susan, c'est un plaisir de te rencontrer Peter, Susan m'a tant de fois parlée de toi ! » s'exclama Edouard en serrant la main de Peter. Le nouvel arrivant fit rapidement la grimace, Peter lui serrait la main très fort. Il avait toujours été très protecteur envers ses sœurs et savoir que Susan s'était mariée et avait eu des enfants avec cet homme sans qu'il ait pu au préalable discuter avec lui, le tester, voir le menacer, ça l'embêtait un peu.

Susan avait bien vu la manigance de son frère et fit un pas en avant en fusillant Peter du regard. Le message était clair, quiconque ferait du mal à son mari aurait à faire à elle ! Peter desserra son emprise et laissa la place à Edmund :

« Salut, moi c'est Edmund. J'suis ravi de te rencontrer. Susan a très souvent parlé de toi.

-Et que dire de vous, je sais tout de vous et de vos aventures, Susan ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur ses frères et sœur.

-Et moi, c'est Lucy. » déclara la plus petite en s'approchant et en dédaignant la main tendu pour déposer une bise sur la joue de son beau frère. Après tout, il était de la famille. Peter reprit la parole :

« Bien, tu es là maintenant et on en est tous ravis mais il faut que tu saches quelque chose, je ne sais pas si Susan te l'a clairement fait comprendre mais nous sommes les rois et reines des anciens temps et nous gouvernons ce royaume. Nous gouvernons avec les autres rois mais c'est toujours nous qui avons le dernier mot. Ce que j'essaye de te faire comprendre c'est que Susan occupe un poste très en vu et à responsabilité. Dans toutes les situations, c'est elle qui aura le dernier mot. Je sais que certains hommes ne peuvent pas supporter d'avoir une femme qui les commande alors si c'est ton cas, dis le et va t'en. Par ta présence, tu ne dois pas influencer Susan ou tracter auprès d'elle pour avoir des faveurs pour toi ou les autres et tu ne dois pas non plus être un frein. Si une chose que tu dis ou que tu fais met à mal sa réputation ou la fait changer de comportement alors c'est à toi que je viendrais demander des comptes, c'est clair ça ?

-Très clair, mais ne t'inquiète pas Peter … je ne me suis jamais fait d'illusion, ça a toujours été Susan qui avait l'autorité et le dernier mot à la maison et ça ne m'a jamais dérangé. Elle a toujours eu les pieds sur terre et s'est toujours occupé de tous. Ça ne me dérange pas que ma femme occupe un poste « supérieur » au mien, je sais qu'elle le fait car elle en est capable et très douée et je la soutiendrais de mon mieux, comme je l'ai toujours fais. » Déclara Edouard, une étincelle fière au fond de l'œil.

Peter acquiesça et mit fin à la séance du conseil, il était inutile de continuer maintenant et il fallait bien vêtir le pauvre bougre qui ne portait toujours qu'un pyjama. Susan avait aussi remarqué ce problème et demanda :

« Edmund, puis-je donner de tes habits à Edouard s'il te plait ? Vous faites la même taille, bien que tu sois plus costaud que lui. Ce sera en attendant qu'on lui en fasse des sur mesure.

-Bien sûr, pas de problème. » Tout en discutant, Susan conduisait son époux au travers de la salle du conseil, suivi par sa famille et ses amis :

« Susan, avait-tu remarqué que ce château avait un style légèrement gothique… c'est fascinant … » Peter soupira, cet homme n'était certes pas méchant et il semblait au contraire d'une grande gentillesse, mais en temps que grand frère et roi suprême, il savait que cet homme très intelligent et cultivé et amoureux allait lui donner très souvent des migraines.

Sur le chemin vers la chambre de Edmund pour aller lui chercher des vêtements, Edouard réalisa quelque chose :

« Susan … tu as rajeunie !

-Hahaha, oui, j'ai à nouveau 20 ans, comme toi.

-Tu es très belle … mais tu as été plus belle encore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Aslan lui a redonné ses 20 ans et c'est à cet âge là qu'elle était la plus belle. Elle est resplendissante. Oserais-tu dire le contraire ? » s'exclama et commença a s'énerver Peter.

« Non, je ne dis pas le contraire, elle est splendide, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je voulais dire que je te préférais avec tes rides.

-Comment ?

-Oui, j'aimais tes rides, ils te faisaient toi … Par exemple, la ride qui barrait ton front, je l'avais appelé Shirley car c'est en la veillant avant sa mort qu'elle était apparue. Celles que tu avais au coin des yeux, je les avais appelées tartes à la fraise car elles étaient apparu le jour ou j'avais glissé sur le carrelage alors que j'apportais une tarte aux fraises à table. Je m'étais tartiné le visage de crème et de fruit en tombant et tu riais tellement que tu étais tombée par terre et que tu n'arrivais ni à te relever ni à t'arrêter de rire ni à respirer. J'aimais ton petit ventre, je l'avais appelé James car c'était après sa naissance qu'il était apparu et tu n'as jamais pu le perdre et j'aimais cette cicatrice dans ton dos, qui prouvait ton courage après que tu aies sauvé une petite fille en pleine rue d'un accident de cheval. … oui, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais tant aimé que quand tu avais 40 ans, c'est là que je t'ai trouvé la plus belle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Edouard, maintenant, nous avons toute une nouvelle vie ou tu pourras à nouveau voir mes rides apparaître » et les amoureux s'embrassèrent.

Finalement, Edouard s'acclimata rapidement à Narnia et à ses habitants et il n'avait de prince consort que le titre, étant donné qu'il s'intéressait bien peu à la politique de Narnia en fait. Il passait ses journées à s'essayer à sa nouvelle lubie, retracer l'histoire entière de Narnia. Autant dire le travail de toute une vie. Et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant toute sa vie, il étudia, écrivit et aima passionnément sa femme qui le lui rendait bien.

FIN


End file.
